A Dragon's Sacrifice
by A Masked Soul
Summary: Sometimes sacrifice is the only choice to save the people who saved you. Keeping secrets is the only way to keep them sane. A dragon is willing to save Fairy Tail, who saved that dragon from death. The dragon knows how to repay them, let alone they won't like the outcome.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome my lovelies to my first fan fic. This is now the third time that i have re-done or modified the chapters. I didn't like how short the chapters were so i put the already posted ones together and added some to them.

_thoughts= italics_

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**A Fairy Tail Fan Fiction:**

**A Dragon's Sacrifice**

Chapter 1

Only a day after Fairy Tail won the Grand Magic Games, the whole guild parties hard, Gray stripping, Natsu fighting Gray, Erza breaking them up, Lucy smiling and watching her nakama, Juvia stalking, Elfman saying his known word, "Man!" Cana drinking her beer, Mira laughing quietly, and above all a proud guild master named Makarov watching his children celebrate, but with worry on his strained, old whitened face.

In lava pool, under a mountain where the nearest human is thousands of miles away, and unknown to the partying, victorious, and destructive guild called Fairy Tail, lays a dragon, deep underground, nearly sleeping but a million things on the dragon's mind.

A mysterious, round, glowing ball floats down in front of him, startling him, spewing fire at the ball.

"Igneel!" The floating lacrima speaks startled by his outburst. "Grandeeney I told you not to bother me. Didn't I?" The red dragon roared, angrily staring at the glowing orb. "Yes I know, but this concern's all us dragons and humans…"

Igneel stared at his friend, wondering but possibly could be wrong, "What exactly are you talking about?" The ball became silent for a moment pausing to jumble her words together. "She has begun to move, using one of your children, as her slaves."

"She angers me…" The mighty fire dragon roars, sending fire through the top out of anger for a fellow dragon. "We are not to meddle with the humans or _her_…" The word 'her' slips out of his mouth with a growl following, his eyes glowing bright yellow with anger.

"Yes I know maybe your other child and his friends can help, if they ever come in contact." Grandeeney has hope in Fairy Tail, especially Wendy, Natsu and Gajeel, hopefully they can stop and save another dragon slayer from destruction.

"Leave me Grandeeney to ponder on my many thoughts." A small sigh is heard from the ball and slowly begins to float away, "Both of your children are just like you, violent and always going over board, hopefully your other child won't die by _her_"The ball then floated out of the mountain and far away towards the real dragon of Grandeeney.

The red dragon looks to the sky, smoke escaping his nostrils. "Natsu… Save your sister…"

**Fairy Tail**

A week later, finally all the partying has stopped, everything went back to normal. Actually that is never normal, just not as rowdy as a party. The guild finally got their beloved old building back, since they won the Grand Magic Games. The guild has their store open again, their fabulous pool and of course the humongous bar, with even more than enough booze to suit Cana.

Natsu looks to the sky, for the past several days, he felt like her heard Igneel say something to him, and felt his presence. But he can't seem to understand what his father is trying to tell him. "Ughh! What are you trying to tell me dad!?" Natsu pounds the wooden post he is leaning against, getting a few stares from other members.

"Gray, put your clothes back on!" Lucy screams, even though she has gotten used to Gray's stripping habits, it's still shocking to see him completely naked like her first visit to Fairy Tail those many years ago.

"Love rival! Love rival! Love rival! Gray-sama can walk around here naked if he wants!" Gray slowly backs away from his bluenette stalker, while simultaneously putting his clothes back on.

"Can I not strip in peace?" The raven head mutters, backing into someone, falling on top of the pinkette.

"What the hell ice princess!?"

"Oh you wanna go flame-brain?"

And their goes the clothes, that were only put back on a minute before. Both began to throw punches in the other's face, Ice and fire spewing everywhere. Will fire and Ice every get along, or will they always fight? Who knows, maybe a different pair of fire and ice, certainly not these two idiots, right?

The fight continued, soon dragging the blonde-headed celestial mage into the mix. A few tables away sits a red-headed woman wrapped in armor, eating her favorite, a strawberry cake. "Erza they are fighting again!" Levy, a little blue-headed beauty yelled over to the red-head from her table with Gajeel and Pantherlily. "Thanks Levy!" The mighty Erza strolled over to the fight, watching them, she then cleared her throat "Ah Hm."

The three stop, Gray, has nothing on except his blue boxers, Lucy lies with her back on the floor, staring wide-eyed at Erza. Natsu ended up on top of Lucy, his face buried into her cleavage, making them both blush horribly. The whole guild takes notice, especially Mira, who can't wait for her nakama to become a couple, hopefully.

"You boys need to stop fighting, and Gray don't strip, Lucy don't get in the middle, and Natsu stop staring at Lucy's breasts!" Erza said, staring at Natsu, ready to smack him.

"I cah gelf rt! Hery res suse od igw" His voice being muffled by Lucy's breasts in his face. What he meant to say was, "I can't help it! They are just so big!" Lucy's face grew with anger, "Stop it Natsu! And get off of me!" She began to try wiggling out from under him, only making the situation worse. Erza began to reach for Natsu's pink hair, but someone's voice stopped her.

"Gray, Natsu, Lucy and Erza please come here for a moment I have a job especially for you 4." Team Natsu stares at each other a moment before standing and making their way over to Gramps.

"What is it Master?" Erza said, disappointed that she didn't get to punish her teammates for their brawl. Master looked serious and sighed, "There has been a disturbance of guilds. Mainly dark guilds. People are saying an unknown person is taking down both light and dark guilds. It is also been seen that where ever this mysterious person is around that 2 dragons have always been seen with them."

Natsu's eyes lit up at the word 'dragon'. Lucy, Gray and Erza looked shocked. "Maybe the dragon is Igneel!" Natsu said excitedly with a wide grin across his face. "Does anybody know what this mysterious person looks like?" Lucy said curiously, still with a visible blush on her face from earlier. "Because if we don't then we would suspect anybody and Natsu and Gray would destroy the town."

Makarov nodded but a worried look crossed his face. "No, sadly no one has ever seen her face and made it back alive to tell what they looked like. All we have to go on is that the dragons appear." Natsu was basically already revving go, Lucy and Erza are still wondering things.

"The town is not to far away actually, next place they think she will travel is around Onibus, where that new dark guild, Death Hill, has recently made an appearance by killing almost have of Onibus's population." All of their eyes went wide-eyed. As the team was starting to walk out of the guild hall and head for the train station, Gray turned and had a questioning look on his face.

"Wait…. Master you said, no one has seen _her _face?!" Makarov nodded, "Yes, everyone has praised this figure, since she has mainly been taking out the dark guilds but she has taken out quite a few of the light guilds. Lamia Scale was barley able to survive." Gray and the rests eyes went wide with anger, since they have friends in Lamia Scale.

_So they were to suppose the find this girl with 2 dragons and take her down? How and why more importantly._ "Sorcerer Weekly has even given her a nickname. She has two names, she is called this by all of Fiore. This is a direct assignment from the Magic Council themselves." Erza was very much surprised at this, _how strong could this girl be? What kind of magic does she use?_

Gray wasn't really paying attention so he didn't even really hear much. Gray had already walked out of the room and almost out of the guild hall. So he technically doesn't even know what the whole job is about, except the one question he did actually ask about the mission. Master looked down then up at Natsu, figuring the two are connected somehow.

"She is called Queen of the Flames because she uses Fire Dragon Slayer Magic. Also known as the She-Dragon."

Natsu eyes went wide; his mind is recalling his childhood. He turned and walked out of the guild in silence, getting stares from the rest of the members. They watch him walk away silent, wondering why since he normally runs through guild doors after accepting a job.

He began looking at the sky with a worried and distressed face. _That's not possible, she died right in front of my eyes on July 6__th__, just a day before Igneel left_. He was trying desperately not to think about the memory.

Lucy walked out and up to Natsu, "Hey, you okay Natsu?" She waves her hands in his face, making him jolt a little and shake his head. "Sorry… Let's go and destroy this person, because I'm will always be the best Fire Dragon Slayer!" Natsu said, but thinking something different, _I'm going to destroy the person, that is trying imitating her. _

On the outside, instead he began flashing his wide smile that everyone loves to see especially Lucy. Lucy gave a laugh as Gray and Erza were walking out of the guild.

"Let's go! To Onibus!" Gray said trying to lighten up the mood. So Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Erza and of course Happy began their walk to the train station preparing themselves for what seems like a normal job but what is in store for them was something no one expected.

**In a cave just outside Onibus….**

A dark figure in an all black cloak looks out over the city of Onibus. It is about noon. The figure's face isn't visible because a black cloak's hood covered their face. All you could see is their lips forming into an evil smirk.

The figure turned and walked deeper into the dark cave, that lied just behind them. At the end of the cave a dragon appeared. It is a whitish dragon. More silver really. It is huge; it is almost 3 stories high. Makes you wonder how it even fit into the cave?! "Oh hey your back. Did you explore the town or no?" said the dragon.

The dragon's voice was sweet not evil like everyone would think. The cloak figure shook their head, "I didn't explore but I got a good layout of the town. Later I will explore more of it. Just stay well hidden okay Kaze?"

The dragon named Kaze nodded but let out a wind of air. Kaze is a wind dragon. As you probably tell by his name it means "Wind" The cloaked figure smiled and sat down. "We have a while till sundown, so I will sleep till then. Keep watch for me please?" Kaze nodded. How could he say no? This figure has saved his life many times over and over.

**Back with Team Natsu**

"Ohhh I wish Wendy would have come….." Natsu said in-between gags as the train bounced along on the tracks. Erza and Lucy both shook their heads. "Natsu, you know that would wear off like that and Wendy went on a job with Team Shadow Gear after we left."

Natsu grumbled sadly. "Natsu I know a way to make you feel better." Erza said with a visible smirk. "What is it Er-" Natsu attempted to say, but he got Erza's arm in his gut, knocking him out cold.

"Erza did you have to knock him out?" Lucy sighed, jumping when she felt someone's head fall in her lap. She looks down only to see the unconscious dragon slayer lying in her lap. "You loovveee him!"

"Shut up cat!" Lucy squeals, a tint of red spread across her face that can match Erza's hair. Lucy smiles, looking down at the pinkette in her lap, running her fingers through his spiky locks. This doesn't go unnoticed by the famous Titania, something new to tell Mira, Fairy Tail's match maker. A small evil smirk crosses her face.

Gray is staring out the window, watching the hills roll by and he feels like this mission will be way different from other ones. He is way right.

Once they got off the train at Onibus station, it had been about 2 or 3 hours on the train. Natsu is as hyper as ever and hungry too. "Let's go check in and get some food!" Said a happy Natsu, while grabbing Lucy's wrist and running along. Lucy blushed at this. "Aye Sir!" Squealed an excited Happy and followed the dragon slayer and celestial wizard.

Erza started walking but noticed Gray still standing and looking the other way. "Uh Gray? You coming?" Erza questions him while fixing some of her luggage on her massive cart of bags.

Gray turned to look at her and said in a low voice like he was worried about something. "Yeah I will be their later; I'm going to explore the town for a bit. Something that is here and I feel like its calling me. I'm going to go and check it out." Erza looked at Gray, "Alright. Be careful and be back before dark. We need to plan on what we will do about this person."

With that Erza started following Natsu and the others. Gray watched them leave then headed in the other direction. Towards the middle of town, he could feel something that felt right inside his heart. He didn't understand what it was. As he was headed towards the middle of town, the cloaked figure was walking towards the same location but for a very different purpose.

One is out of curiosity and the other is to do the job they are forced to do.

**Gray's POV:** As I made my way down to the park that was the direct middle of town, I could feel a strong presence of magical power. Maybe it's the some members from another guild traveling? Or is it the person we are after? Whatever.

I started glancing around and seeing everything and everyone. A couple young kids running around, a mother and a baby. A few old couples walking around on a date, heading to the bingo house. Some teenage girls running around with boys chasing after them. But the few that keep me looking was a young couple. I could feel sadness; a wish of mine was to maybe have some one that I could love forever and they would love me back.

I know what you're thinking; Juvia loves me, why not love her, that just it.

I know Juvia loves me but I don't have feelings for her. I feel bad that I can't return the feelings. I care for her as a guildmate and friend but nothing more. I don't want to reject her though, because she might go crazy. I hate to say it but maybe she will accept Lyon. I would hate to see them a couple though. I rolled my eyes and chuckled a bit. No one will ever come around that I truly love.

As I was looking around, I spotted a cloaked figure walking through the ally ways. That's the strong magic presence I felt. So much power. You can feel it, and that person is pretty far away from me. I wonder what they are up too…

I get up and started to follow the person. Making sure they can't see me following them. I can't figure out what magic they use. The person walks around a corner, made a bunch of more turns and keeps walking then turns left and walks into the woods.

The cloaked person walked start into the darkness. How can they see anything? I followed the figure without knowing where he is leading me. I wonder where this strange figure is leading me. These woods are extremely dangerous. A bunch of monsters lurk in these woods, I know a Wyvren lives somewhere around here…

An ear-splitting roar comes from a ways in the distance. I clutched my ears trying to keep the sound from making me deaf. "Damn….."

The person in the cloak didn't even seem fazed by the roar. But now that I think about it, this roar is louder and more powerful than any Wyvren I have ever heard, more like a dragon that I heard from the ones that came from the Eclipse.

The cloaked person just keeps walking as if the sound was nothing! I don't understand how that figure didn't even flinch. I shrug my shoulders and keep walking after the figure. Then the Wyvren thingy finally stopped to my pleasure. If he kept screaming like that I might have lost all the hearing in my ears.

I followed the person for a while, until the figure stopped in front of a huge cave opening. They took out a piece of paper from underneath their cloak. My eyes widened. I found the person the magic council sent us out here for. On the paper was a list of all the members of the dark guild, Death Hill.

Then this is the person who almost took out Lamia Scale. I clenched my fists. This figure will pay for what he did. Wait, am I forgetting something? Didn't this person have a nickname that said something about them? Oh well, I found the person. Now I'm going to take them out.

"Hey you!" I screamed and ran at the figure. The figure turned and noticed me but just stood there with a smirk on their face. I became even more enraged, and I put my hands together to make the first attack.

"Ice-Make: Arrows!" I scream at the figure. My arrows go flying at the figure but the person dodged them easily but not before the black cloak that was covering their face and body completely got ripped off and went flying behind them. Point one for me!

I stop moving and stood staring at what was in front of me. Not fear but I was very surprised.

Who stands in front of me is girl who appears the same age as me. The wind from my attack has blown her bangs up and she has the same expression on her face that I have on mine. The girl has long, bright red wavy hair that goes down past her waist and is now blowing freely in the wind. She has azure blue eyes that are wide with shock. (Really light blue, they pretty much glow.)

She has black combat boots on with black short shorts and a tank top that is white. She has little bracelets on both arms that are a little above her elbows. They have the same pattern, style and color exactly like Natsu's scarf. Around her neck is what looked like a collar, it is black with silver spikes across it.

She looks very pretty, plus her expression is priceless. Is she the one I am drawn to? Is she the one that is calling to me? But her face reminded me of someone. Who?

She gasped. I looked down, my damn habit. I had ripped of my clothes except my boxers when I was trying to attack her. I blush a little. Wait, why am I blushing? This is normal for me! When I looked up, she was standing still and looking at me.

Then unexpectedly she rips off her shirt. "Wait! Why are you taking your shirt off?! That's my thing!" I said to her, will covering my eyes, not wanting to be a pervert like everyone says I am. When she didn't say anything for a while, I uncover my eyes to see her standing there with her combat boots, black short shorts and now a lacy black bra with what appears to be a golden dragon on it.

She then looked at me in the eyes, and engulfed her body in flames. Giving me a death stare, peering into my soul but also her beautiful azure blue eyes showed kindness.

I gasp. Her hair began to blow up towards the sky the same way her fire is going. I have only ever seen Natsu create flames that he can stand in. Let alone control.

I am still in shock; I didn't feel like fighting her anymore. What's wrong with me? She is in enemy that almost took out one of our Alliance guilds! I have to fight her, no matter what. My mind is too lost in thought that I didn't notice her cup her hands to her mouth.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!"

* * *

Sorry Gruvia shippers, this is not a gruvia story, it will have gruvia fluff and stuff in it though, but the other ships like Nalu, Jerza, and Gale will happen. Review and rate please!

till next time!

- Masked Soul


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back! now for another chapter!**

**enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**She-dragon girl's POV:**

That out to torch him. Okay my question is why is he only in his boxers? I mean yes it's a shame because he has a really nice body. His abs, muscular body, those pecks…. Arghhhh! I shake my head in attempt to get the thoughts out of my mind, but they just won't leave of the mysteriously hot man.

The smoke is finally starting to clear up from my attack and I begin searching for his body in the smoke. Damn, I can't see a thing! My nose is kind of picking up on his scent but I can't find him! I huff as I began to become frustrated. I started to walk through the smoke but can't find his body. Maybe I burned it until he was all ashes?

I feel a hand grab my shoulder, gripping it tight and I give a girly scream. So much for my tough-girl act. I started to back away as fast as I can. Shuffling my feet backwards, making the person grabbing me walk backwards as well. I kept backing till the person grabbing me tripped over a log and drags me with them and we begin to tumble-down a hill.

I closed my eyes as we began to tumble. The mysterious person and I rolled down the hill, hitting rocks and bushes along the way. I felt a rock scrap against my back. I squeal as I felt cool liquid slide down my back. We finally stopped rolling, and I feel something heavy lying on top of me. I start coughing and can feel breathing on my face.

When the dust finally settled and I open my eyes, I see the shirtless man sitting on me and his hands squeezing my breasts. I feel myself blush then looked at his face. His raven hair is very um what's the word…. Sexy! That's it yeah!

He still hasn't realized that his hands are in a no-no place, even though he is staring directly into my eyes. I know my boobs are bigger than most women that I have seen from a distance but still why does he have to grab them?

I finally say something because he is staring at me like I am the one with the problem and is he blushing? I can't tell. My knowledge on humans is limited. "Um do you have to grab my breasts?" He has a confused look on his face then looks down at where his hands are. "Uh oops sorry!" He says before quickly scooted off me then sits against a tree, a few feet from me, his face a deep scarlet red.

"Ice-Make sw-"

"Don't even try it."

"What?!"

"I'm warning you."

"Ice-Make lance"

"You don't listen do you?" I stuck my hand in the air when his lances come my way. My hand becomes a flame and melts each lance that approaches me.

"Afraid to fight, girly?"

'**Epic Fairy Tail battle music starts now!'**

"Shut the hell up or I will purposely hurt you!" I say with a devil's voice and glare. I raise my hand, pointing toward the man. He stares at me with curiosity and anger in his dark blue eyes. "Cedric, come forth."

Fire ignites from my hand, slithering out like a snake, wrapping around me. A head appeared from the fire, with a smirk across his snake face. A snake made of fire, impressed? "What can I do Mistress? Need help with something?" Cedric then begins to wrap himself around me.

Now Cedric is magic fire, I learned how to summon him through my time in my cell. Believe me that took forever. Each dragon slayer has a pet of their element within them; I was the last person to read how to before the book was burned, also the only person to read it.

Cedric is mine; he is a very strange character, I mean he is a snake made of fire. With red eyes and a black tongue that mocks you when he sticks his tongue out. Cedric is just about 20 feet long, he sure can scare people. He can also transform into anything, but he will still be made of fire, one of his favorites to change into is a dragon, to be the same as me.

"The hell is that thing?" The man says, standing up, preparing to fight. Cedric hisses at him, "I am Cedric, my mistress's fire snake. Threaten her, and you will see the end." Cedric begins to slither towards the man, with a look for blood in his eyes.

"Ice-Make Cannon!" The man yelled, putting his hands together, creating a canon out of ice. I have to admit, Ice Maker magic is impressive. Cedric slithers faster towards him, fire spewing from his mouth. I'm not going to let Cedric have all the fun, "Fire Dragon's Roar!"

My fire goes straight towards him, Cedric following it. The man launches the canon while jumping out of the fire. Firing the ice my way, that's too simple for me to stop, wait a second... My eyes narrow, that's an ice double.

"Ice-Make Prison!" I look straight up to see the real man smirking as he creates an ice prison around me. "Mistress!" I hear Cedric calling me; he finally realized that the other was an ice double. Not very bright for a fire snake. Cedric stops, patiently waiting for his turn to attack. The man jumped off the top of the prison looking at me, with a smirk on his face. I just chuckled, "Really a prison? I can easily melt it." He stared at me, his smirk now into a frown.

He began to prepare for another attack once I melted through the last of the bars. "Fire Dragon's Sword Horn!" I scream, lighting my body on fire, ready to head but him in gut. I aim for his stomach, ramming my head in his gut; he uses his hands to push me a few feet away. "Not bad, but how are your martial arts fighting?" I put one foot in front of the other, balancing on them, ready to attack. My right fist clenched near my face and my left clenched near my left side.

The man does the same, glaring at me, with hatred filled in his dark eyes. "Bring it, I fight each day, this will be easy." He makes my blood boil more than it already does. I clench my teeth, showing off my abnormal canine teeth, fire escaping my lips.

We both begin to sprint towards each other, He starts with his fists, aiming for my gut, I dodge easily and swipe low, attempting to take his feet out from under him, and he barely dodges. I don't let him catch his breath; I swing my leg around quickly, kicking him square in the chest, sending him flying back, into Cedric.

Cedric begins wrapping his body around the man, engulfing him in flames. The man starts screaming the flames hurting him. His eyes shut tight and his teeth gritted, obviously struggling from the flames, trying to use his magic to freeze Cedric but the flames only cause the ice to melt quickly.

I feel like my heart is breaking. I have never felt this feeling before when I battled or killed someone. What is this feeling? Why now?

"Cedric, release him now!" I scream, my mouth spoke before my brain did. Cedric stares at me bewildered, along with the man, they glare at each other before finally Cedric releases him. The man falls to the ground breathing hard.

"Why did you tell me to release him? I thought we were in a battle?" Cedric asks me questionably, I actually don't know why I told him to stop; I just give him a nervous glance and avoid the question as he returns to my side, eyeing the man. The man tries to stand, getting help up from a tree nearby; he stood, but barely putting his hands as if to attack again.

"You don't have enough strength to fight, now sit and we can talk." I say to him, because I really don't want to fight him, after seeing him get hurt like that.

"Fine." He grumbles at me, eyeing me and finally put his hands down from their ice make position.

He begins to scratch the back of his head, trying not to look at me for some reason. I look

at him then go down his extremely nice chest and stop at the mark on him. I didn't notice his mark before! My eyes go as wide as they could. How did I not notice this earlier?! That mark. It's the Fairy Tail Guild!

**Narrator:**

Gray sees the girl's eyes and he looks down at himself. He follows her eyes and he notices her looking at his Fairy Tail mark. The girl runs over to him and sits down in front of him, Cedric the snake following her. He tenses up as she comes closer.

"Um. Who are you?!" Gray demands, breaking the ice that is the silence, since she has been staring at his guild mark for a few minutes now. The girl meets his eyes and sighs, "My name doesn't match me so why should I say it? But people in Fiore know me as 'Queen of the Flames' or 'She-Dragon'." She puts imaginary quote marks around her nicknames and rolls her eyes chuckling. Gray's face looks angry but he is lost for words.

"Now that I have told you who I am, Who are you?" She asks curiously, staring at him with a wide grin across her face. Gray stares at her, "I'm Gray Fullbuster of Fairy Tail. But your name? Why have you been destroying guilds?"

"That is none of your businesssss." Cedric hisses at him. Gray narrows his eyes at the fire snake. "That's enough you two." The girl says coldly, making both of them turn back to see the red-head staring at the dark night sky.

"I am not going to tell you my name so stop asking." She sends a glare towards Gray, and continues talking, "To your other question, because I am a slave of a dragon who hates humans. She sees them as pests especially the one's with magic so she sent me out to destroy all the mages and humans. She wants to restore the world that the humans took away from us, to the Dragons and the dragons shall rule once again." Gray looks shocked and frustrated that she wouldn't say her name. But she isn't through explaining.

"Why are you calling yourself as a dragon if you in fact are human?" Gray asks her, Cedric still is uneasy with his mistress sparing this man's life and that she is telling him about things that shouldn't be said.

"I have lived all my life with dragons, so I consider myself one. Plus I have never really been around other humans except one but that was when I was young. I'm terrified of humans, right now I have fear running up and down my body just sitting here talking to you."

"I don't understand anything you are saying, but I can tell your hiding something, spill." Gray is now staring her down with kind eyes but intrigued to hear what the red-head has to say.

She stares at him before finally spilling and sighs before she began her statement.

"Fine. That is only one mission. My other mission is one I will never do; it is to kill my brother that I grew up with, the only other human I have ever been around. We learned magic together from our dad, a dragon. He is actually in your guild. His name is Natsu."

"WHAT!" Gray shouts as he stares at the girl. Cedric is just as surprised as Gray, this is the first he has heard of this. "But if you are his sister than how come he never mentions you? And we were frozen in time on Tenrou, then how are you still the same age as us?"

She laughs, "You sure do have a lot of questions don't you?" She smiled and looked down. On her left hand is a scar that looked like an X. "Because he believes I am dead." That shuts Gray up, and makes him stare at her so he can learn everything she is willing to tell him.

"I am always with you and you still hide things like this from me? Why Mistress?" Cedric has concern is his voice, the girl only smiles as she pets him.

"When the dragon named Zenya, an ice dragon took me away, she made it look like she killed me. Right in front of Natsu too. I actually watched it from a far. Because the body he saw that got killed was an ice replication. I cried for days after that in my cell, and constantly being yelled at and beaten by Zenya and her brother for crying and her other slaves that were dragons tried to comfort me, but they got beaten for it too. But they are dragons so it didn't hurt them much, and now only 1 is left other than me.."

Rain tugs at the collar thing around her neck. "See this? It's my mark as her slave. I have been her slave for 14 years." Gray looks at her scar. He really wanted to hug her, because she looks like she needs it. Plus he didn't feel like fighting her, even though he is supposed to, it didn't feel right to fight her. After all she did stop her snake from killing him. As well, he believes she is the one he is so drawn too.

"The exact time that Fairy Tail was trapped on Tenrou, I was put into a Lacrima that day Anologia attacked you, and then taken out the exact time you were released from the spell. I was put in there in order in increase my dragon slayer power and open Second Origin. As well as to stay young and other reasons Zenya won't tell me…."

Gray stands up and holds his hand to help the red-headed beauty up. He doesn't understand what all that means but he knows what he can do for her. "Come on we are going to go and meet your brother after these long 14 years. I can't stand flame-brain but he is your brother…" His voice curls at the end, snarling at the mention of Natsu. She looks up to him and shakes her head. But takes his hand to help her up anyway.

She walks a ways towards the edge of the hill and looks over the city. Her hair is blowing where Gray can see all the scars on her back and a tattoo of a fire dragon across the top half of her back, almost seeming as if it is moving across her scared body.

Cedric looks at Gray then at Rain, _is she really going to tell him everything?_ "No, I don't want to see him. I still have my job to complete. I can't… I won't…." She said not looking at him, trying not to let her feelings get a hold of her, planning to go through with her plan. She clenches her fists, and closes her eyes, pushing back her real wishes.

"But why?" She turns and the moon is at the right angle, enlightening her face where it looked like she is glowing. Her eyes stand out from anything else. The red, wavy hair blowing in the night breeze. "Because… I want Natsu to remember me as I was, when I was happy and not now when I have all these scars." Gray looks down, and understands what she means. But he still wants her to come with him.

His hand reaches to touch his scar that is across his forehead. _Man I thought I had it bad, but she has scars all over her petite body… _

Her mood changed from sad to determination as she speaks. "So when you and the rest of your team come to fight me, freeze him for me to save him from the misery. Make sure he doesn't get free." Gray looks up to her. "When will I know when to freeze him?" She is surprised she doesn't have to convince him to freeze Natsu, but she is very grateful.

She walks towards him and touches his hand. "You will know just please do this? And just to let you know when you come, so does the troops of the magic council. They are coming after me. Be safe till then." She surprises Gray by hugging him. Gray returns the hug, squeezing her tight. The girl smiles, enjoying a hug that she so desperately wanted. In his ear she whispered,

"Thank You Ice-boy."

"Hey I hate that name don't call me that!" Gray begins to fume, he clenches his fist as she laughs her head off.

Then without looking back she walks back up towards the entrance to the cave and disappears, just the same as she made an appearance. Mysteriously, that also crept into Gray's heart.

Cedric is staring at where his mistress went, wondering what her motives are. "Hey Gray, some things are going to go down tomorrow, just be ready for the worst." Cedric says, being serious for once. He starts slithering, following his mistress until Gray speaks.

"What do you mean? As in she will die?" Gray stares at the snake with confusion is his eyes.

Cedric sighs and looks at Gray, his blood-red eyes filled with worry, "I don't know what she is thinking but she might plan on dying of her determination to save Fairy Tail, Natsu and you Gray. Cedric slithers off, following his Mistress leaving Gray to wonder upon what he has just heard.

Gray stands in the night trying to gather all the information he has received tonight. But his mind won't it. A few questions ponder in his mind over the night as he walks towards the hotel, that he and the rest of team Natsu are staying at and preparing to be yelled at by Erza.

_Why would she want to die to protect people she doesn't know?_

_Why do I feel all weird inside?_

_What is her name?_

* * *

**R&R please!**

**Thanks so much for the people reading! I have many and i mean many other ideas that I may soon post the first chapters of and a lot are AU's, Some Fairy Tail, Soul Eater, Maid Sama, even a Speed Racer one! **

**- Masked Soul**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yeahhh new chapter with a bunch of added stuff! some fighting and more mystery about the girl. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Narrator:**

"You know I heard the whole conversation." Kaze says with a smirk on his long white dragon face. She only shook her head and sat down next to the giant dragon. Kaze put his head next to hers, "You lovvveee him!" He teased with a roll in his tongue for emphases. She glared at him but her cheeks have a red tint to them. "I do not!" She screamed at him and punches his large head, even though she knows it wouldn't hurt him.

Kaze shakes his head, laughing a giant dragon's laugh. "Seriously though, why did you tell him about everything?" He said, not knowing what she is planning. "I have to agree why did you tell him all of that?" Cedric says, slithering his way next to Kaze and the girl.

"Hey Cedric."

"Sup Dragon? Long time no see huh?"

The girl tries to slowly scoot away, hoping to avoid the conversation. "And where do you think you are going?" _Damn Cedric, always can tell when I'm trying to avoid something_. Kaze and Cedric both stare at the girl, hoping to get an answer out of her. Kaze moves his tail, making the girl scoot over closer to them were they will have to get an answer from her.

"I'm not telling. You will only have to find out tomorrow when we attack. Just do as I tell you to." She gave a 'humph' and cross her arms over her chest, looking away from them, looking in a different direction to escape their gaze. "I will get it out of you!" Cedric said to her, slithering closer to her, scaring her a little.

"Goodbye Cedric!" The girl said, extending her arm towards Cedric. "Wait nooooo! We didn't even get to talk now because of that shirtless man come on Mistress!" Cedric wails as he began to slither back into her hand. "Next time Cedric alright? And his name is Gray!" The girl said as his face disappeared into a ball of flames and disappeared into her hand. Kaze only chuckles as Cedric disappeared.

"Maybe you should leave him out more often or actually never mind, he never shuts his mouth…" Kaze says making the girl laugh. "He is a help but he can be pain in the ass…" They both laugh as they know that Cedric was probably listening and cursing at them.

"Why did you spare the ice mage?" Kaze asks as the girl stared at the ground. She jumps when he asks the question. "I-I just didn't see the need for him to die." She looked away, a visible red tint spread across her face. Kaze knows better than to believe her but he wouldn't pressure her into saying much more. Tomorrow he can tell something is going to happen and it won't be good for anyone, especially her.

"Just leave it alone, Ice-boy is lucky I let him live." Another lie she spoke, another thing she tries to hide from her friend, yet he knows better. The dragon stares at her in disbelieve while she turns away to escape his intense gaze.

She pats Kaze's leg and lays down beside him, thinking over her plan. Kaze fell asleep first, thinking that she was asleep but the red-head only pretended. The azure blue eyes fall asleep after she kept repeating her plan over and over in her head.

She is done being an animal being told what to do. No more, she is a free spirit, and not some puppet. She is a free flower blowing in the breeze. Not one cooped up in a box.

She is the fire that will soon go out.

***Next day***

"Hey Ice princess! Get up! I'm hungry!" Natsu screams in Gray's face. "Go away….." Gray groans as he rolled over in his bed, grabbing a pillow next to him, throwing it at Natsu to get him to leave the poor ice mage alone. Natsu was looking around when he got a good idea. His face turns into an evil grin with a childish hint to it.

"Muhahahahaha!" Natsu lit his hand on fire, his face with a devilish grin on it, making the blankets Gray is using go a flame. Natsu laughed hysterically when Gray popped up and literally flew out of bed and landed on the floor naked since you know it's Gray.

"You asshole! Can't you let me sleep?!" Gray screamed at Natsu. He stood up and head butted Natsu, then the pinkette head butting him back. "Well you should have come back earlier from your little adventure last night! You might have gotten a little more sleep!"

"Sup up you pyro! Mind your own damn business!" Gray throws the first punch, landing in Natsu's gut, only to see a flaming fist being thrown in his face. The raven-haired, naked man finds himself being thrown against a wall and sliding down it, falling to the ground.

Gray rolled his eyes as he stood, reaching down for his boxers, he saw a singed off piece. Not from his dragon slayer friend but from the mysterious red-head from the night before. Gray began to smile, only slightly. "Hey stripper, why do ya have that creepy smile on your face?" Natsu asks with his head slightly turned to the side, giving a weird glance at his best friend/enemy. Gray looks up from his pants and shakes his head, "It's nothing just….. Oh never mind…."

It became awkward for a minute before they both noticed three team members missing. The ice-mage found his boxers and finally began to put them on, he then began to rub his head when, the pyro finally noticed the missing members. "Where are Lucy, Erza and Happy?" Natsu asked finally stopped laughing from his little prank. Gray shrugged while combing through his messy raven hair.

"Natsu!" And enters the blue exceed, Happy. "Oh Happy where were you?!" Natsu asked with a hint of worry in his voice. "We went to go get breakfast for you morons." Said Lucy walking in with bags of food and Erza following her with more bags. "Aye Sir!" yelled the happy exceed.

Natsu immediately dug into the food. "Thaannkkkssssss" He said while shoving food into his mouth. The girls and Happy started eating as well until they noticed their ice mage friend wasn't eating.

"Gray, why aren't you eating?" Erza asked while chomping down on strawberry cake. Gray flinched when he heard his name. "Not hungry.." he said with a sigh. Not before he found himself being drug by the scarlet haired women. "You will eat!" Gray nodded in fear and slowly began to eat. Actually getting hungry as he began to eat.

"What happened to you last night, when you came back you looked like you got beaten up." Erza begins the conversation he was hoping to avoid. "Nothing, I just… It's complicated… I don't want to talk about…" Gray said silently, Erza decided she will have the answer by the end of the day. She then got in the conversation with Lucy and Natsu over who would look better in certain items of clothing. Then they finally began the conversation of battle plans.

He couldn't stop thinking about last night. He was zoning out on the conversation that his partners are discussing about their plan of action. "I'm all fired up!" Natsu screamed while accidently kicking over the table and Gray with it. Gray stood up fast with food all in his hair. "You…. You…. You flame brain!" he screamed at the dragon slayer. Natsu only laughed again this time Lucy laughed too.

Gray started to walk towards the Natsu ready to pick another fight with the dragon slayer. "Let's go pyro!" Natsu perked up, lighting his fist on fire, "Fine then Ice-Princess!" They began to walk towards each other, look of disgust across each of their faces. Until a certain red-head stopped them.

Erza cleared her throat and spoke, grabbing the boy's ears and slamming their faces together. "Let's clean up and get into place next to the dark guild, Death Hill. Then we wait for anything to happen." The rest of the wizards nodded and filed out of the room. Erza glanced back at Gray who wasn't acting like himself. She could only wonder what happened last night.

They made their way down to the woods outside the dark guild and waited behind some trees. They all got comfortable as they knew that they would be there for a while. "Why can't I just sniff out this person? This is boring…" complained Natsu. Erza glared at him, "Because we need to catch the person in action along with the dragon." Natsu only shrugged and fell asleep. Most of the others fell asleep after Natsu, except for Gray.

He only looked at them, wondering what he and the rest of team Natsu was getting into, and what would happen tonight with this red-headed beauty he couldn't get his mind off of.

It is now 8 at night. Every one was mainly up. Gray is still dozing in and out, Lucy has Plue out, entertaining her, Erza is staring at the dark guild's surroundings looking for any signs of movement. Natsu and Happy went off to go fishing because they were oh so very bored just sitting there, doing absolutely nothing.

Gray's eyes began to wonder when they landed on Lucy. That's who the girl looked like! Except different hair, eyes and a better body. At least in Gray's option. That's at least what Gray was thinking. Natsu would think the opposite that Lucy's body was better.

"Guys look." Erza said in a whisper, pointing through the bushes. The other two followed where her finger pointed. Gray slightly smiled when he saw the cloaked figure walking out of the forest. And not far behind after the figure was the giant silver dragon. The three gasped. This one wasn't as big as Anologlia but it was still huge.

Lucy whispered, "It's so big! And that's only one of the dragons." Gray's eyes weren't on the dragon that followed. They were on the figure walking up to the guild's doors. Erza was about to start going after them but Gray stopped her, "Wait, let us see what they do. Plus we have to wait for the two idiots." Talking about Natsu and Happy.

The three sat on their toes the 10 minutes while the figure was inside. They could hear screams and magic explosions. The dragon only stuck his head in and let a giant roar roll through the guild. When he pulled his head out, he had a huge bag with all the guilds members in it, dangling from his mouth. Erza looked surprised that they caught them that easily. This dark guild is one of the more powerful of the dark guilds that are even left. Lucy is stunned staring at the dragon. _Are all dragons like this?_ She couldn't help but wonder.

The dragon walked a little ways before stopping and turning. He looked like he was waiting for the figure. His eyes then landed on the bush that the three Fairy Tail members are hiding in. The dragon knows they are there, Gray's eyes meets the dragon. They then divert their eyes from each other.

The figure walked out of the guild, walking closer to the dragon, turned, and sent a very small fireball towards the guild. Once it touched the building. It completely obliterated it. All three stared in shock. Who is this person? And where is the other dragon?

The dragon and the figure started to walk away when Erza decided jumped out of the bush. "Stop now and let those guild members go!" The figure only glanced at Erza, and started chuckling. Erza became infuriated. "Requip!" Erza quickly changes into her fire empress armor, ready to fight, glaring at the hooded figure. The dragon only shakes its head. Then the cloaked figure climbed atop the silver dragon's head. The dragon started to bat his enormous wings, sending gusts of wind towards them, and flew off in the direction of the cave they reside in.

Erza only stood with her mouth open, her face red from embarrassment while Gray and Lucy where laughing. "That won't stop them. You two go, I will wait for Natsu, and then we will come." Gray said when he and Lucy finally stopped laughing. Erza only gave a nod before she took off, sword in hand; ready to destroy the one who humiliated her.

Lucy only sighed, "Why don't you go and I will wait for Natsu?" Gray shock his head, he has to be the one to wait for Natsu, to freeze him. "Lucy, you can have your little lovey dovey moments with Natsu later. Now go and be careful, try to keep them busy, Alright?" Lucy's face is a crimson red but she nodded and sprinted after Erza ready for battle.

Once they were out of sight, Gray started yelling for Natsu. "Natsu! Natsu! Come here pinky!" But the pink-haired boy wasn't around or at least not yet. _Damn him, he needs to hurry or else Erza might kill the girl._

Finally he could see a pink haired freak and a blue cat running this way. Happy had a fish he is eating, and running behind him is Natsu. Natsu is looking at what used to be the dark guild's hall. "What the hell happened to it?" He asked Gray when he finally reached him. Gray only shook his head before he put his hands together, "Ice-Make Gungnir!"

"Gray! What the he—" Is all Natsu could say before he was completely covered in ice. "Gray what the heck!" Happy squealed as he tried to break Natsu out of the ice with his claws. Gray only grabbing Happy and took off. "It was a favor I owe to someone." He yelled to Natsu over his shoulder, knowing good and well that Natsu could hear him. Gray took off in the direction the girls, dragon and the cloaked figure with a very angry Happy in his arms.

**With Erza and Lucy…**

Erza slide to a stop when she reached where the dragon is sitting. "Erza wait up!" Yelled Lucy as she came running behind her. The dragon was sitting still watching the girls with interest.

"Hello and welcome Fairy Tail mages." The dragon speaks, his voice cool and calm, earning glares from the female mages.

The figure actually wasn't even paying attention to them, more like ignoring. Instead the figure is kneeling by the members in the giant bag with a small ball of fire in her hand. "I'm sorry. Please forgive me…" The figure spoke as the flame ignited the bag and everyone inside. Erza and Lucy heard her, wondering why she was apologizing to them. The figure stood to face Erza and Lucy, glaring at them. The fire burned them the dark mages quickly enough to where the figure only took a step the ashes began to disperse into the night sky.

Erza and Lucy, mouths dropped open when they saw the ashes fly away in the night breeze. Lucy felt tears in eyes, while Erza's are filled with hatred. Erza changed her armor it her fire empress armor once again, this time not letting them escape. While Lucy is opening one of the celestial gates, "Open Gate of the Golden Bull, Taurus!" They are ready to fight. "Here to help Miss Lucy!" Taurus explained, wielding his giant golden axe.

The figure noticed the girls preparing to fight and started walking towards them, Erza running towards the figure. The giant dragon only laughed, with Taurus running towards the dragon. Taurus jumps high in the air, swinging his axe around trying to land a hit on Kaze. Kaze barley has to move to dodge them, he finally get's fed up with the bull and sucks in air, then blowing it at Taurus. Sending the poor spirit flying into a tree and disappearing into golden dust. "Taurus!" Lucy runs to her spirit. "I'm sorry Lucy…" Taurus returns to the spirit world and Lucy grabs her whip, ready to fight the dragon that hurt her dear spirit.

Erza begins to charge the cloak, the cloak stands still ready for the attack. Erza slashes her sword at the figure, aiming for the head. The figure ducks too slowly and feels the blade in their gut, sending the figure flying into a nearby tree, then lies their helpless and not moving. "Dragon, answer me this one question. How were you able to capture all the members so quickly?" Erza asks, not removing her eyes from the figure lying on the ground. Kaze stares at her before glancing at his master. "Fine I shall show you."

The wind dragon roars loudly rustling the ground, his eyes turn into a white color and streams of what looks like ropes come out of his eyes. They begin to fly everywhere, till one wraps around Lucy. "Hey put me down!" She screams using her whip to hit the stream but having no effect. Erza jumps in coolly, slicing the strange rope; they both fall to the ground landing on their feet. "Just like that, I wasn't going to hurt her so you didn't have to do that, Erza." The dragon says while Erza's eyes have now floated back to the moving cloak.

The cloak slowly begins to crawl up the tree, using it to steady them. Erza begins to walk towards the cloak. The figure pulls their hand up, Erza pulls up her blade to block the fire. But it never comes. The figure only says, "Fire Dragon Barrier." A small arrow of a flame landing in front of Erza's feet, then quickly make a giant circle around Erza and Lucy. Then began extending high into the air, creating a fire prison.

"This won't stop me!" Erza yelled, ramming into the barrier, only to have her fly back onto the ground, and land in her normal attire, with out her armor. She and Lucy stare at the figure slowly walking towards them.

The dragon finally spoke again in a deep and soothing voice. "That won't work, my friend's barrier makes all magic disappear from the inside. The flames burn you terribly if you try to break it." Erza only glared at the dragon. Lucy yelled at him, "When Natsu gets here he will defeat you! Easily!" She says while she hears a rustling of leaves behind her.

"No, Natsu won't be coming, I froze him." Gray says coolly, walking towards the hooded figure. "Gray you traitor!" Lucy screams at him. Gray stands next to the figure, smiling at them coolly. The hooded figure smirks and places a hand on Gray's shoulder; then shoves him and along with a still pissed-off Happy into the fire barrier. Gray falls forwards and lands on top of Happy. "Gray get off of me!" Happy squeals, "Sorry Happy." Gray says to the squished blue exceed.

Erza helps him up and Lucy picks up Happy. Gray looks hurt not by physical contact though more like betrayed. "You used Gray to freeze Natsu and then betray him? That's low." Erza says with a growl in her voice. The hooded figure only grins and rips the black cloak off, including her shirt.

She now is only in her black boots, shorts and black and gold bra. Erza and Lucy stand staring in shock, while Gray is gazing at her. The red-headed girl appears again before them. Her red wavy hair blowing in the breeze, with her blue eyes glowing. "No, I didn't betray him; I shoved him in there to protect him." She says softly, while looking at Erza.

The girl turns her back to the Fairy Tail members, and calls to the dragon. "Kaze, go and fight the first round of Magic Council troops then report back." She waved her hand in the direction of the magic council troops. The dragon named Kaze nods, stands and flys off leaving a gust of wind, rippling through the woods.

Erza and Lucy are staring at the tattoo on the girl's back. It's a fire dragon. "Why do you have a tattoo of a fire dragon on your back?" Lucy asks very curious. It's strange but Lucy felt like she had a bond with this girl. The girl turns and looks at Lucy. "It's another mark as a dragon's slave." She said ever so calmly, closing her eyes and giving a small smile towards Lucy.

Gray looks at the tattoo again. Then he notices the bands or bracelets on her upper arms. "What are those bracelets on your arms?" The girl smiles at Gray, "Still so many questions huh? Like Natsu has his scarf from Igneel, this is my gift from Igneel." At this Lucy and Erza were even more curious. So the girl known as Queen of the Flames or the She-dragon tells them the same thing she told Gray the night before.

**Some time later…..**

"The first 7 years I was in a cell, reading day in and day out. Oh so many forbidden spells. That's were I learned so much magic I use. I won't show it to any of you though. Of course my dragon slayer magic is from Igneel, but the rest is from books. I have a photogenic memory of everything in those millions of books, because they had to be burned afterwards, so nobody else would read them. I hate books now…."

The girl sighs and shakes her head. Now Gray, Erza, Lucy, and Happy are all sitting inside the fire barrier listening to the girl's story. The girl was sitting down on the outside of the barrier, staring in at the Fairies. Lucy is in tears from hearing the girl's story. She feels bad for the girl.

"Lucy please don't cry over me, I only a slave, nothing more." Lucy cries even harder, Happy trying to comfort her.

"The next 7 years, I was in a Lacrima, and this last year I have been doing what you all have witnessed here tonight." She said while looking up at the sky. Then they heard a roar split through the night and see Kaze fly back towards them. The girl immediately stands up and runs towards Kaze.

"I have done what you asked me too." Kaze speaks ever so gently towards the girl. She only nods and looks down at the ground. "Hey what's wrong?" Kaze lowers his head down next to the red-head. She only smiles when he is close enough for her to touch his collar that is the same as hers. The slave collar. "Kaze….." She muttered, reaching her hand, and placing it on his giant collar that's wrapped around his silver neck. Fairy Tail watches in silence as the dragon shows worry in his eyes, looking towards the girl.

"Be free!" She yelled and begins to burn through his collar. Placing both hands on his collar, setting it aflame. "What are you doing? Stop!" Kaze yells, trying to stop her, it's not working; she is already half way burnt through the collar. "You know what Zenya will do to you! You can't go through punishment alone!" He becomes frantic as he screams these words to her, but she has already burned through the last of the collar. The remains of the collar now ash, floating away in the breeze.

"You are no longer her slave, get out and go as far from here as you can." She walks into his chest placing her arms on him, letting a single tear fall from her azure blue eyes. Kaze staring down at the girl, engulfed by his enormous body, stunned by the girl for her actions. The girl stops hugging him and walks away back towards the Fairy Tail mages. "NO! I will not leave you! You will be killed by Zenya if you let me go!" Kaze yells at her, angry with her for her actions she just performed. His face hard with anger. Gray feels a ping in him. He doesn't want her to die.

The girl slowly turns herself around to face Kaze, her long red bangs covering one eye as she looks at him. "I said go, as your friend, I said go!" She yells at him, her eyes meeting his and he has fear written all over his face. His face becomes as if he has seen a ghost, or a demon. Even dragons get scared, everyone has something to fear. Even the most terrifying beasts or monsters.

Her eyes are a dragon's eyes with a tear slipping from them now and giving a deathly glare at Kaze, staring into him, making him go, to save him. "I won't forget you, I will find you again, and I will risk my life for you as you have risked yours so many times for me."

Kaze closes his eyes and places his face next to hers, nuzzling her gently with his giant face dwarfing the small girl. He flaps his wings before taking off, sending a gust of wind towards the girl, blowing her hair behind her. He takes to the sky not daring to look back, his eyes watering, trying to stay strong, for her.

She watches him fly off into the distance before she turns and walks back towards the fire barrier, her bangs hiding her saddened eyes. Erza is hitting Gray over the head for not telling them about last night. Gray is a punching bag, "Why the hell didn't you tell us? We could have helped her sooner!" Lucy and Happy are watching the girl. She seemed like she wanted to cry but doesn't

Happy walks to the edge of the fire barrier where the girl is sitting, her knees in her chest, arms wrapped around them tightly, staring at the ground. "Your Natsu's exceed, aren't you?" She says quietly, only so Happy can hear, and not to disturb Erza from beating the crap out of Gray. Happy said his cheerful phrase, "Aye Sir!" She chuckles, "I'm glad he found a guild with amazing friends in it. That's what I had hoped for him."

Gray, Erza, and Lucy are looking at the girl now with Happy. Her bangs are covering her eyes were they can't see her expression, but they know she is sad. She has just lost a family member, and especially Fairy Tail knows how that feels.

Her hair is waving in the breeze; she looks up to see the Fairy Tail members smiling at her. "Why don't you leave this crazy slave life? And come join Fairy Tail?" Said a shirtless Gray, the others nodded with wide grins on their faces. Showing kindness towards the girl.

She only shook her head to reject. "Sorry but no, my mission stated if I didn't kill Natsu, then she would come and kill me. It's an ancient promise, this tattoo marks it, it I think…That's at least what she told me. And I plan to go through with it. I will not kill Natsu, I'd rather him be happy than me, that's all I could hope for, my brother deserves it." She says it like it was nothing; the others look at her in shock. She is willing to give her life for someone who thinks she is already dead. Gray clenches his fists, _we have to save her, she deserves to live too._

"There she is!" The Fairies and the She-Dragon whip their heads to the direction of the voices. The Magic Troops. She stands, ready to face them, to save the Fairies and everyone else. She sighs, _so the Fairies will get to see my favorite magic that I use, this will be interesting._ She chuckles as she think of this, Erza watching her carefully, easily picking up on what she is doing.

"Erza forgive me for saying this…." She whispers quietly, they all give her a confused look, "huh?" She needs to make it look like she is actually the bad guy, trapping the Fairy Tail members. But she needs Erza mad to do that, and she knows of the perfect way to do that.

"I had a bunch of fun killing people. Including almost killing Jellal a couple 7 years back." The girl smirked at her fellow red-head. Erza figured out what she is doing, but went with it, that's a way to piss off Erza, in general. Erza begins to glare at the girl, stands up and screams just as the magic troops got to their little fighting area, and in hearing range. "YOU MONSTER!"

The girl turns around, giving an evil smile and laughing evilly. Her bangs covering one eye, but it's easy to tell her eyes are now the eyes of a dragon's, one is visible the other covered, but very terrifying. Scales begin to form across her body, in the same places as Natsu, except she can force her dragon force.

_That's Dragon Force, same as Natsu. Even though she is a 1__st__ generation dragon slayer, she doesn't have to consume other elements. The magic she learned about in those books must have taught her how to call her dragon force._ These thoughts ran through Lucy's mind, all of this is true but the girl is not using her dragon force now, something no one else knows how to do.

"No, I'm a dragon."

A ring of fire engulfs around her, a giant magic circle above her, her hair on fire, flowing up towards the sky. Then the fire around her begins to grow bigger until it almost covers the clearing of trees they are in. The fire rises to what looked taller than the Fairy Tail guild hall, about 6 stories high, at least.

The fire explodes, flattening the trees around them, sending wind blasting throughout the forest, knocking the troops and mages flat on their backs.

"Ouch….. Where did she….."

"What is this magic….."

"What happened…."

"Oh Natsu, why didn't you tell us about her…"

All of the Fairies in the fire barrier, their eyes are as wide as they could be. In fear and amazement. The fear is what is standing in the flames, staring back at them.

Instead of a red-head, azure blue-eyed beauty, now standing in the flaring flames is a roaring red dragon.

* * *

**R&R please! Arigato! I plan to make this long because I have many ideas with this story so yeah. So that is why i am putting many of the chapters together so i can fit everything into this story. **

**- Masked Soul**


End file.
